Birthday Blues
by jmfantasy
Summary: It's James' 20th Birthday, but why has no one said anything? I mean, sure, there's a war going on but one would think at least Lily would've said something, no? ONE-SHOT


**Hey guys, this is just a drabble. One shot only. Let me know what you think.**

 _Hrmf, well who needs them? Forgetting my birthday, the nerve!_. James was walking back to his and Lily's little house that they had bought together shortly before they married last year. _It's my 20_ _th_ _birthday. It's a big deal!_ James thought as he kicked the snow on the ground. _It's my last birthday before I become a dad, Lily is already 5 months along, not to mention it's my 20_ _th_ _, that's a big deal! But did my friends remember? Did I get any presents from any one? Or a good morning kiss from Lily? No._

 ***flashback***

"Hey guys" James exclaimed, walking into Order headquarters. "Guess what today is!"

"James if you're going to say it's the anniversary of when you and Lily shared your first kiss, no one else cares" Sirius rolled his eyes, and smirked at James.

"Very funny" James felt the heat rush to his cheeks as he blushed, and smirked back as Remus swatted Sirius upside the head,

"Don't taunt him Siri, he's probably just excited because it's exactly four months from his son's due date. Little tyke is due July 27th right James?" Remus asked,

"Yeah," James said, deflated,

"But if he's anything like his dad or his uncle Sirius, he's certainly going to be late," Peter jested

"Hey! We weren't **always** late to class, were we James?"

"No, just to the point where Minnie stopped asking why you were late!" Remus laughed, taking a seat on the arm of Sirius's chair. James just shrugged, hoping someone would catch onto what today was, hoping that someone would remember.

"Hmm, James is too sad. Both of you are wrong. Hmmmm," Peter hemmed and hawed, and James looked up at him hopefully, "Oh! I know! It's the day we pulled off Operation SquidMaster!" Remus and Sirius both keeled over laughing, falling on top of each other on the floor.

"That was our best prank ever!" Sirius slapped the floor, ignoring the tears falling from his eyes,

"Even Minnie laughed! Hell, Snivellus was laughing, and it looked like he'd never done it before! That was the masterpiece!" Remus struggled to breather while he spoke, but James found he couldn't laugh, even looking at all of them dying on the floor.

"You know, I think it would be best if I went home, I'm sure there is something Lily needs help with." James turned and walked back out the door, ignoring the his best friend gazes piercing into his back.

 ***end flashback***

So James had left, and spent most his birthday by himself, swinging back and forth on a swing at the park near his and Lily's house, before finally deciding when the sun was beginning to set that he should return home, so here he was, rounding the corner to his house.

"James!" he looked up from his feet and saw his pregnant wife running towards him as best she could through the snow and around her belly. He took off running, meeting her halfway.

"What is it? What's wrong love?"

"James Potter! Where have you been? You've been gone all-day!" She cried, smacking his chest.

"Sorry love, lost track of time. I just needed to clear my head, okay?"

"What's wrong James?"

"I just- I guess it's not a big deal, but no one remembered my birthday, and I just- it sucks. I lost my parents two months ago, and I'm terrified about our child coming into a wartorn world. I mean, what if something happens to us and we leave the poor kid alone in this world, I could lose any of you at any given moment and-" James cut off, looking at the worry on his wife's face, "I guess I just needed this day to pretend like everything was normal and we can still celebrate birthdays, and it didn't work out the way I wanted it too.

"James," Lily spoke softly, taking his hands in hers, "I promise, nothing will happen to us. We will live through this war, and when it's all over, we'll have a beautiful baby. And eventually, we will have a houseful, we'll give our child a couple siblings, okay? I promise everything will be fine. Why don't you come inside with me, and we'll celebrate just the two of us, okay?"

James nodded, linking their hands together, and letting himself be relaxed by her words. They reached the door and Lily pushed it open,

"SURPRISE!" Lights flooded the little house and James' jaw dropped as he saw the house filled with people. His three best friends were standing closest, but among the crowd he also saw his favourite professor, Minnie; Sirius' cousin Andromeda with her husband Ted, and their young daughter Nymphadora; Marlene McKinnon; Fabian and Gideon Prewitt; and Mad-eye Moody, all among various other friends and order members.

"Did you really think we forgot mate?" Sirius laughed, clapping him on the shoulder, but James was still too flabbergasted to answer.

"Your lovely wife owled all of us about a month ago, and insisted we pretend to forget ad then give you a kick-ass surprise party," Remus grinned at James, and he could see the man trying to contain his laughter,

"She truly is worthy of marauder status," Peter nudged James, who turned to face Lily.

"You organized all of this? A surprise party? For me?" Lily burst out laughing,

"Of course, you didn't actually think we all forgot, did you?" James pulled Lily flush against him,

"I love you, Lily Potter," and as James kissed her in front of all their friends, he found all his worries his disappearing. He felt excited at following through with Lily's suggestion, and creating a family. They would win this war, and have a family. For the first time in this war, James was completely confident that despite the odds, he and Lily would survive, the good would win, because they had something worth fighting for. Their future, and the life they wanted for their children. James knew without a doubt that no matter how many more birthdays he had, he would always count this one among his favourites.


End file.
